Forum:Is there an official website for HotD?
Anyone know if the Sato brothers have a website for their works, or maybe a blog of some sort that tells information about what they're currently working on? Does HotD even have an "official" website that is recognized by the authors or someone similar? RetributionX 18:55, July 27, 2011 (UTC) : See here: Highschool of the Dead#External links. :Shoji Sato's official website: http://www.ghost-d.com/ssss/index.html :[[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere']] (Talk) 19:04, July 27, 2011 (UTC) : :Thanks, you're a great help :) RetributionX 19:36, July 27, 2011 (UTC) The closest thing to an official HOTD site is Fujimi Shobo's HOTD page here: http://www.fujimishobo.co.jp/sp/201002hotd/ Shouji Sato's official website listed above is somewhat useful, but it's in Japanese. He seldom updates, though, and he focuses more on Triage X. The best place for information is probably here as I regularly check all possible information sources and get Monthly Dragon Age each month. I'll post any new information if it's available. By the way, Shouji and Daisuke aren't brothers or related in any way. Turambar ' 14:36, July 27, 2011 My bad, I assumed that because they had identical last names. A question regarding Shoji's website - on the HotD page there appears to be some extra books (if you scroll past the manga volumes, there's more books - they're in Japanese, I can't understand them though. And there are six volumes of anime - though I thought all 12 were put into one bundle). Is there any way to read these books? Are they even translated into English? Also, a few offtopic questions, but I don't want to make a new topic: 1. I've heard rumours of season 2 anime on 9/5/2011. Should I get my hopes up? 2. Chapter 29 said chapter 30 should be out in June. What happened to that? 3. Does anyone know where I can watch HotD anime dubs 1 through 12 in high definition? Anime network has only 1 - 3 and dubhappy doesn't have HD. 4. I recall that previously English versions were scanlated and translated by miscellanious unofficial groups but recently the story was licensed by Yen Press and they can't continue doing it anymore. Could someone elaborate on this? 5. Where do you guys get your information from? D: Or are the people here fluent in Japanese? Oops - a bit overboard there. RetributionX 22:25, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Next time since you have a series of questions, go ahead and create a new topic if you know that it will move the entire thread off-topic. :In response to the first question in part, per Google Translate the sections are: *学園黙示録H.O.T.D第７巻　オリジナルアニメブルーレイ付き限定版発売決定！！ (Original Limited Edition will be released Blu-ray Animation Revelation Volume 7 HOTD school! !) *学園黙示録H.O.T.Dフルカラーコミック発売中！(School full-color comic book of Revelation HOTD sale!) - Looks like the Full Colour Editions. *学園黙示録H.O.T.Dスピンオフ４コマ「学園黙示録 ハイスクール・オブ・ザ・ヘッド」発売決定！- Highschool of the Head spinoff *学園黙示録H.O.T.D　ＴＶ‐Ａｎｉｍａｔｉｏｎ　コンプリートファイル　発売！！ - DVDs *月刊ドラゴンエイジ７月号 - July edition of Dragon Age *月刊ドラゴンマガジン７月号 - July edition of Monthly Dragon Magazine *学園黙示録HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD　TVアニメBR＆DVD発売開始！！ - DVD and Blu-rays *2 sections on figures, self-explanatory :[[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere]] (Talk) 23:35, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I can't believe I forgot to sign my post earlier. It's a bit embarrassing. Anyway, BrokenSphere did a good job with the product list. I'll just add that the BD/DVDs were only released in one volume in North America. In Japan, there were six. I guess I'll answer your other questions, though you should start a new thread next time. :#No. That date was posted on Wikipedia last year but was removed when it was proved to be a rumor. There is neither a date nor even confirmation of a second season. :#Nobody really knows why Chapter 30 didn't appear, but they replaced it with a full color chapter of DEAD Illusion. :#I suppose the best thing to do would be to buy the Blu-ray (or DVD) Complete Collection. It's only about $40, and I suggest buying it to support the series. :#XLG scanlated up to Chapter 26, and then dropped it when Yen Press licensed the series. :#Lately, most of my information has been coming from the Monthly Dragon Age magazine, but I also use the sites we listed above. I translate with Google Translate when I can, but I can translate very slowly myself if I need to. ::I hope that helped.Turambar ''' 00:48, July 28, 2011 (UTC) What exactly is this "Highschool of the Head spinoff"? @Turambar - I'd love to support the series, but I highly doubt I'd be allowed to purchase this because it isn't "educational". You said XLG scanlated up to chapter 26 - but there are 29 translated chapters. So who's still scanlating? Yen Press is still in the early 10's, I believe. RetributionX 00:53, July 28, 2011 (UTC) The HOTH spin-off is like a chibi omake verison of HOTD, but none of the content is actually relevant. I don't know if Turambar's friend, HOTDcups is still scanlating, but he's the guy who's been pumping out the new scanlations 01:03, July 28, 2011 (UTC) RetributionX, I'm not sure what happened, but please do not delete the templates at the top of the forum. As Donuts said, Highschool of the Head is a parody of HOTD that ran for a while in Dragon Age. HOTDcups scanlates the series now on Torpedo Tits. He has done Chapters 27-29, and, as far as I know, he will continue to scanlate when the series resumes. It's good to hear from you again, Donuts.Turambar ' 01:15, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I'm still new to this wiki thing. It showed that someone updated the page while I was writing and then weird code popped up and I think something screwed up... Anyways, is this the only chapter of HOTH?: http://www.mudascantrad.com/MudaReader/reader/read/highschool_of_the_head/en/0/13/page/1 How many people are still active on this wiki? Is HOTDcups going to be scanlating the full colour versions too? Also, since this is so off-topic, is it possible to change the title? :It's okay. Next time that happens, just copy what you wrote, leave the edit page without publishing, and re-edit to add your contribution. This should eliminate the confusion. That is the only scanlated chapter I know of. HOTDcups should be doing the entire volume at some point, but I don't know when. :In the last month or so, it's really just been me, BrokenSphere, and a number of unregistered users. There are also a few users who stop by occasionally to respond to forum posts. HOTDcups and I are working on the FCEs right now. If you want to ask more questions, open a new thread titled "General HOTD Questions" or something, or give it a specific title if you have a single question or are asking about a single topic.'Turambar ' 01:56, July 28, 2011 (UTC) : :Okay last thing...what's an FCE o.o RetributionX 02:14, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::FCE is the abbreviation of Full Color Edition, the color versions of the first four volumes.'Turambar ''' 03:07, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Oh? You work for torpedo tits in scanlating as well?